


The Watcher

by SylvanFaustGo



Series: Miraculous Songfic Challenge [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Romance, Songfic, it is written for Miraculous Songfic Challenge: MIRACULOUS: SPIN THE RECORD CHALLENGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo
Summary: “And actually, you were the one at that night who said that I should finally ask her out!”“Ahem.”“Okay, sorry, Alya, you too.”“But it doesn’t mean that you should stalk her!” Alya said.“And what should I do then? Just walk past her and ask her out? And then she will just reject me?”“How do you know if you don’t try?” Nino was tired of his best friend's tragedy. Yeah, Adrien loved Marinette. Yeah, he was head over heels when it came to her. But, man, seriously?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Songfic Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge





	The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NOIRequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRequin/gifts).



> This Songfic was written on the base of "Наблюдатель" by "Король и Шут".  
> Thanks to Khanofallorcs for beta-reading!  
> Also, if you like to read or write fan fictions you can join to our server at Discord (https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) and find very nice and cool company!

_ She liked to walk by a quiet pond _

_ I watched her from the oak every day _

_ I felt I had something in my heart towards her _

_ And it grew stronger every single day _

_ There was nothing more miraculous _

_ Than rejoicing in her, love and longing, _

_ And listening to her songs while hiding behind the foliage _

_ And sometimes echoing cautiously. _

“And… here she is! Nino, help me!”

“Why am I the only one guy who supports you?” Nino grumbled as he helped Adrien climb onto the tree.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because we’re bros?” Adrien answered as he continued to climb the oak higher. “And you owe me two wishes from poker night.”

“Yeah, one you’re blowing now and there's one more to go,” Nino grumbled again.

“And actually, you were the one at that night who said that I should finally ask her out!”

“Ahem.”

“Okay, sorry, Alya, you too.”

“But it doesn’t mean that you should stalk her!” Alya said.

“And what should I do then? Just walk past her and ask her out? And then she will just reject me?”

“How do you know if you don’t try?” Nino was tired of his best friend's tragedy. Yeah, Adrien loved Marinette. Yeah, he was head over heels when it came to her. But, man, seriously? He and Alya made bets already about who will ask the other out first. And this situation seemed like it would make Adrien not the only person he owed…

“Okay. Now I’ll just take this,” Adrien pulled a pair of binoculars out of his bag and started to watch for Marinette walking by, “and… Ahhh, she is so beautiful!”

“And he’s gone.” Nino sighed. “Ice cream?” he asked Alya.

“Sure.” She nodded.

They got down from the oak leaving Adrien sitting on the oak alone. But he didn’t care.

All his thoughts were placed on the other side of the pond.

Where the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng was walking.

And he was _ soooo  _ deep in love with her. Everybody saw it, even Max who seemed to not care for the world around him if it wasn’t about computers.

Okay, almost everyone. Except Marinette who missed it for some reason. Or, as he thought sometimes, she had already noticed and played an act for him.

(Actually, he wasn’t far from the truth. But he didn’t need to know about it, right?)

Adrien watched her as she slowly walked past his oak and smiled as though there was something funny around her.

(Well, of course there was something, precisely,  _ somebody _ funny who thought that he could watch for her unnoticed. But why should she reveal it to him?)

__

_ “She drives me crazy!” _

__

_ “Oh, I can’t help it. She is so cute and adorable!” _ Adrien’s cute-meter broke already two weeks ago and there wasn’t another one yet so his squealing was unstoppable in his mind.  _ “What does she sing now?” _

And like previous days he watched as she left the park and felt that he was dumb and cowardly again.

And like previous days there was something else he had to do.

“Um, guys? Mind help me get down, please?” Adrien made a call.

“Nuh-uh. You’ll sit there until somebody calls the firefighters and they get you down like a black Cat,” Nino cut in.

“Guys! Please…”

“Sit there. Or get down by yourself. We’re on a date so bye!” Nino hung off and looked at Alya. “One more rollercoaster ride?”

“Sure. And our path will go past his tree,” Alya smiled.

“Deal.”

***

_ Birds are flying in the skies, _

_ A fallen green leaf is floating on the water. _

_ But I still can’t understand _

_ Who she sings about near the oak day by day _

***

_ “Oh, such a funny and naive guy, _

_ He thinks that I don’t notice him. _

_ Why is he hiding, why?” _

__

Marinette suddenly started liking to walk in the park with the pond there in the last few weeks.

And, no it wasn’t because she suddenly found herself more inspired after the walk. Well, yes, sometimes it helped her to break art-block but it wasn’t the main factor.

It was certainly Adrien Agreste.

Of course she knew about his crush on her. She had already known about it for four years (sometimes Alya couldn’t help but slip) and wondered if one day he would have enough bravery to confess to her.

Well, at this moment if it was there it was hiding somewhere deep.

But it wasn’t deep enough, she thought after she noticed him stalking her for the first time.

Sure, it was okay for all the people who were lovesick to stalk their beloved. But it kinda freaked people out when those things were done by a celebrity who had his own army of stalkers.

Marinette had long ago accepted that she was definitely not against dating Adrien. He was smart, he was kind and he had been her friend for all their college years. He was handsome too but it wasn’t the main reason for her.

He felt warm.

Marinette was sitting on her couch in her room and thought about what she needed to do. Maybe she should make the first move?

***

_ And she was coming up closer to my tree _

_ Making a wreath of meadow flowers _

_ And she was drawing letters on the water with her finger. _

_ Sadly, I couldn’t figure out a single word. _

_ But suddenly I heard a crunch, my tree branch broke _

_ And I immediately fell into the pond _

_ I near-drowned and had water for the rest of my life. _

_ I barely swam out, sat on a rock and got very sad. _

__

“Alya, I don’t think that it’s safe,” Nino murmured concerned.

“Nah, it’ll be cool,” Alya shrugged off him.

“Alya, he might get hurt!”

“There is water, he definitely will be cool,” Alya mumbled as she continued to cut Adrien’s “watcher’s branch” with a saw.

“But do you remember that he refers to himself as a cat?”

“Cats love water too. Chill out, you’re just nervous.”

Nino still decided to make a note and to send info to Adrien.

But as it always happened to him, he forgot to send a message. And by the time Nino realized that, it was too late.

On the next day Marinette told Alya that she was going to go to the park again. Alya was very happy to hear that and “accidentally” let it slip in front of Adrien. And I think that you all know what happened next. Adrien literally floated to the park and went straight to his favorite oak. His branch creaked suspiciously but he didn’t pay attention to it because at the same moment he saw her.

Marinette was walking in the park in a very good mood. The sun was bright and warm, birds were singing all the way and it was peaceful. If she were alone she would jump in the pond, swim in it and then just lay down in the grass. But she wasn’t alone so she went closer to the oak.

Deep in her soul she was a composer, singer and artist. But she didn’t want to sing at that moment so she started to hum a lullaby and glanced at the oak. Marinette always wondered why Alya and Nino referred to Adrien as a cat but she could see it now. If you didn’t know any details about the whole situation you might have thought that boy was stuck in the tree like a cat.

That last thought made her laugh a little so she decided to tease him a bit and started to draw ‘Silly Cat’ on the water’s surface.

And it made sense that Adrien’s curiosity made him draw a little bit closer to the edge of his branch.

Suddenly he heard a loud crack from the base of the branch and then he fell in the water.

But also he heard a very loud scared cry from Marinette.

Good. Now he also spooked her and she would definitely avoid him!

But at first he needed to swim out of the warm water.

***

_ But she took a water lily off my head, _

_ Put it in her gorgeous hair _

_ And I saw the adorable smile on her face _

_ What could I say, I smiled at her too. _

Marinette worried for Adrien. She knew that he could swim but it was so terrifying to look at his fall from the tree that she forgot and started to panic.

But after a minute she found out that Adrien safely reached the shore and was sitting on a stone. How ironic, Marinette noted, even after the forced water procedures Adrien hadn’t lost his natural beauty. And he had also managed to pick up a water lily that rested on his head.

She went closer to him and lightly tapped his shoulder. After Adrien cautiously turned to her, Marinette sent him a smile which was built from concern, relief and joy that he was safe.

“Hi,” she said shyly.

“Hi,” Adrien answered shyly back. “I think that I got a  _ clever _ way to get a closer look at you, am I?

“Say thanks to Alya,” Marinette snorted from pun. “It was her idea to cut the branch and Nino tried to stop her but you know Alya.”

“Yeah. Sometimes she is too dangerous to all of us.”

They fell back to silence.

“Adrien?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you stalk me for so long?”

Adrien looked embarrassed. “I… I don’t even know what to say. It’s all because, you know… you. Ugh, why is it so hard and confusing?!”

“Adrien,” Marinette’s calm voice immediately cut his rambling. “We have known each other for four years. Maybe not as well as we wanted. But what do you think about fixing that? I like you, yes, I like you and don’t make those tennis eyes!

“I’m not making it. It’s just on its own!”

“Nevermind. What I do want to say is: do you want to try to learn more about me? But there’s one condition.”

“And what is it?” Adrien was thrilled that his hands were shaking. Or he was just starting to get colder.

“I will learn about you. Your romantic soul, your sensitive heart, your genuine emotions. Who knows, maybe this thing is called love?”

“I’d… I’d like to a…achoo!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I forgot that you are wet. Here, let’s go to my place ‘cause it’s closer than yours,” Marinette started to fuss around Adrien, trying to make him feel warmer.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m okay,” Adrien smiled at her again but then he sneezed again.

“Oh, you’re definitely not okay. Now, let’s go to my place and I’ll give you some cold-preventing medicine. And don’t you dare start our relationship with getting sick!”

***

On the next day it turned out that it didn’t help. But they managed to get through it and they still felt warmness around each other.

I could tell you more about them but everybody needs a private life, right? All I can say that they lived happily ever after. Alya was punished for her actions so she played maid for them for two weeks. Nino just watched her and couldn’t help his laugh. But they both lived happily ever after too.

But how do I know this whole story? Well, I’m a Watcher of this park and I know everything about all the stories there.

H. D. Steffan


End file.
